1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to high electron mobility transistors and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) includes semiconductors having different electric polarization properties. In the HEMT, a semiconductor layer having a relatively high polarizability may induce a two-dimensional electron gas (2DEG) in another semiconductor layer combined thereto. Electron mobility in the 2DEG may be very high. Thus, the 2DEG may be used as a channel.
In order to efficiently use the HEMT in various electronic devices, it may be desirable adjust the characteristics of the HEMT. For example, when using a HEMT as a power device, improving the withstand voltage characteristics of the HEMT may be desirable.